Starfire and Robin school days!
by robinandstarfireforever
Summary: Starfire meets robin for the first time and right then and there sparks fly!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so i hope it's good!**

Starfire wore a green tank top, green plad skirt and green flip flops , with her hair in a tight ponytail and silver dangling eairings also she was very skinny not the bad skinny but the good skinny . Star was walking on her way to high school, she was very nervus it's her FIRST day and really wanted to make a good empreshion at school.

Suddenly in deep in though, someone zoomed right passed her and he turned around giving her the most sesitive looking face and said "sorry i'm kinda in a rush" and ran away. Star though , why was he wering a mask? He was really cute, and nice but , why was he in a rush? school didn't start for another twenty minutes.. As she was walking into the school her heart beated so much it felt as if it was about to pop out of her shirt! All the guys were looking at her and she just smiled and walked away, then she saw that cute guy from before coming towards her.

she almost fainted when he smiled at her. He walked up and said: "hi!" "sorry for bumping into you eairlyer i needed to hand in a report.

Oh that's ok i said with a smile. My names Starfire but you can call me Star. "hi star my names Robin" . Hi Robin i said with a blush.

He looked at me as if i was this light or something. And then he said: Your eyes are so pretty. "Thanks!" I said with a blush.

He got cought in reiality when the bell rang and said " Oh i got to go" "bye!" "Bye!" . I really like him although it did seem kinda weird how he looked at my eyes like some pervert would. She went to class and the teacher wasn't there yet but all the other kids were. Although, she really needed to hide something from everybody, no one knew that she could fly and shoot star bolts from her eyes and hands, "i mean they would think i'm a FREAK!!" She shouted out loud. Then everybody looked at her even Robin! WAIT.. ROBIN?? I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS HERE she thought in her head this time. She looked at Robin mouth the words are you ok? and i was about to lie and say yes when the teacher came in and said for everyone open to page so and so. She went up and asked for a bathroom key. Oh know she though, Robins getting on too. They went in the hall and he asked AGAIN if i was ok. And i lied and said: Oh yeah sure i'm finnnne waving my hand at him once looking like i was saying " PUUUleaaase". But he didn't buy it and said : You know your a really bab lier? "Yeah i know" i said with a puff. Robin laughed and suddenly kissed me. KISSED ME!!! He gave me a kiss with such disire and wormth that i just HAD to kiss back, he ran his soft hands on my back. "Sorry" he said "i just can't help myself" I was so shocked that i couldn't say anything. I was going to say ok but he hushed me with another kiss. I breathed havily when he started kissing my neck and then i sudenly stoped and said, " i barley know you lets go on a date tonight ok? "Ok" He said with a out of breath tone. Tonight? sure i said!

**Ok no mean comments i this is new to me! If you want to read the next chapter comment!**


	2. The date

**Hope i will get some ratings soon!**

When school was over, I went home and got ready for my date, Besides I didn't know when he was picking me up! I put on some pretty white shorts and a pink tank top. I also wore my hair down with a little bit of a curl in it it looked full and very flattering if i do say so myself she thought as she put on some small sized hoop earrings. For makeup she put on some peach lip gloss ,brown eye liner , a touch of pink blush and pink eye shadow. _"Hey you need __**some**__ makeup to help get the guy!" _ Then she put on a glittering diamond tennis bracelet and a necklace that was long and shiny! Then taking a good look at herself in the mirror she heard a ring at the door! That must be Robin! She quick opened her closet and threw on some white flip flops. When she answered the door Robin was standing there looking VERY shy and said "Wow you look so so GREAT."

"Thanks!" I said feeling really shy myself. He was wearing a white v neck T-shirt and tan cargo shorts with white sneakers. His face looked so blushed it looked red and then he looked up at me from the ground and gave me a rose. I looked at him touched and gave him a long hug and said "thank you" and he said " Your welcome". Anyway, we got in his really hot mustang and i asked " were are we going?" He looked at me and said, "Don't worry it's a surprise" With a devilish smile we drove off. Part of me was kinda scared and the other part wanted to see were he would take me. I looked out the window and hoped it wouldn't be a really weird club or a bar! My train of thought was broken when Robin asked if i was ok. "yeah i'm fine!" I said with a smile. "Hey, i don't really know you that well but do you mind if i hold your hand?" He said with a shy sounding voice. "Well of course! you kissed me didn't you?" I said with a giggle. He smiled and took my hand. His hand was soft like before when we were kissing . He asked me to close my eyes because we were there! I closed them and when i opened them i saw a sea food restaurant !

I smiled and hugged him! And i pulled away. But Robin didn't like that! When we got out of the car he came behind me and hugged me from the back. Both our hips were touching and i asked him how he knew i liked sea food but he didn't say anything. So when we walked in he had arranged

Seats for us. And we sat on the beach looking out on the water. "This is beautiful" I said with a sigh. "well only the best for you" He said with a smile. I blushed. I ordered the sea food salad and he ordered baked clams. "I really like you." He said with a kind of serious tone in his voice

"I like you too." I said. "You have to remember that I DO really like you. Ok?" He said in the same tone. " Ok. Is anything wrong Robin?" I asked with a sincere voice. "Yes I'm fine"

Ok that's a little weird! I thought in my head, I made sure of it! I must have made A face because Robin said he was sorry if he freaked me out or something. "No no it's fine. I really like you too.

When we were done eating he put his arm around me and we went to the car.


	3. Love is powerfull

**Ok thank you for the review!**

When we got in the car. Robin held out his hand, and I took it now his hand is kind of clammy.

When we got to my house , I just wanted to go into my house myself because I don't live with anybody else . My parents abandoned me when I was very small so I had to provide for myself for years!

"Bye!" I said getting out of the car, He got out and wanted to walk me into my house.

"No it's ok ! My parents are out of town and I really shouldn't have friends over." I said with a frown.

"Well I'm not a friend." He said with a smile. " And it's all the more reason that your parents are gone." He said with the same devilish smile he had earlier . "Welllllll… only for a little while." I said with a smile and a serious voice. So we went in my house and I suggested if we could watch a movie and he said "Ok". So we put on "What happens in Vegas" With Ashton Cutcher and Camrin Deaize (_I think that's how you spell those names.) _ At the end of the movie he leaned in to me and kissed me . At first it was slow and soft than quickly heated up! I felt his toungh come in my mouth and felt it leaving to kiss my lips, the satisfaction was satisfying when leaned and he left my lips to lick my neck. He was kissing my neck and kind of sucking on it a little. Anyway when we were done with our little love seen

He leaned close to me and said: "Listen I can't say much but I want you to know I'm sorry." "Sorry for what?" "*Sigh* This person slade has been asking me to stalk you and that's why I knew you liked sea food." I stared at him in shock he didn't mean it when he said he liked me! He was just lying so he could stalk me!!!! "How could you?" I asked without bursting into tears. "Look I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you . It's just that slade thinks you have a weirdo power or something were you can shoot starbolts from your eyes and hands AND fly!!" "How crazy is that??" He said with a grin. Which I would usually DIEEEEEE over but not now. "I think it's time for you to leave Robin." I said with a flat voice. He just looked at me and said "is that true?" with a stupid confused look on his face. "Of coarse not." I said with a half smile. "But Robin, I'm not sure we should see each other anymore I don't want to be put in danger" I said with a sad look on my face. He looked really sad and said "But I really care for you." .

"If you really care about me listen to me." I said. And then he left. I looked at the ground and started to sob out crying. I don't know why though I barely knew the guy I guess he was somehow special .

After I cried myself to sleep I woke up feeling nervous and scared if I was going to run bye Robin later at school. I Put on A V neck knee length yellow sun dress and let my hair down this time I straitened it and put on some light pink eye shadow on and pink sparkly earrings and the same peach lip gloss .

As I headed of to school I road my bike and when I got there, I saw some of the guys staring at me and maybe I could get back in the field ! So I walked up to one of the guys who was staring at me and he had blond hair bright blue eyes and a black T-shirt and jeans. "Hi" I said with a smile. "Well hellllo." He said with a grin. "My names Starfire but you can call me star I said. "Wazzup Star I'm Nathan." "Hi Nathan."

"Oh no!" I said with a groan. It was Robin walking down the hall looking at Nathan so horridly . Nathan looked up and said "Do you know that guy?" "Yeah." "well if I were you I wouldn't get mixed up with him because he tends to break girls hearts ON PERPUS !" He said. "Yeah I'm done with him! " I said with a happy tone! So wanna go out sometime? Nathan asked. "Great!" I said "Bye!" Bye!" Then Robin was standing right behind him and said.


	4. The shortest chapter ever!

**Hi guys-**

**I am so sorry i haven't written anything in like a fifteen years !! My computer crashed and i had to get a new one so yeah......**

And he said: Why did you tell him you would actually go out him HIM?? He said in a angry tone. " Well maybe i would like to go out with someone who wouldn't stalk me all the time." (Like SOME people I know) I mummer under my breath. "We need to have a talk about that." He said . "well lets talk." i said. "We can't right now" "Why?" "Umm school, we have to concentrate on school right now." "Umm sure how about after school?" "Is that like a date?" he said in a hopeful yet playful voice. "No." I said in a flat voice. "Oh come on! I was just joking around starry." He said. "DONT CALL ME THAT!" i said very loudly. " "Oh I'm sorry." He said. "Look i should get to class." I said w/ a very flat voice. He didn't know that my mother used to call me Starry when i was younger. It really touched a sore spot . Before he could say anything I just walked away. I walked away feeling so embarest .

**THAT WAS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YOU HAVE EVER SEEN! I will try to put some more chapters up as soon as I can.**


	5. WHAT?

**OMG guys i am really sorry that i am like falling out of writing, so I'm making this chapter as long as i can. Ok?**

_After......_

I didn't bother looking over my shoulder because i sensed he was still frozen and looking at me. I was trying to act all dramatic like one of those soap operas were the girl acts like she doesn't care and walks away dramatically. But secretly she cares for him deeply and is trying to make him jealous with another guy.I'm sure i didn't look like i was in a soap. Better then nothing right? So i did what i didn't want to do and looked over my shoulder and saw him talking to one of his buddies. I was so ashamed that i tried that whole dramatic thing for NOTHING! So when i got to math class, I took my seat. The class had just started. So i was just on time. I couldn't stop thinking about him. STOP STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! I thought. I really wasn't paying any attention to the teacher. It's just one ear out the other. But the good thing is i am really good at math. Some kids in the back were listening to songs on there ipods. "Really irritating." I mudered. As soon as class was over i raced out of there like there was a fire or something. When i was sitting in class, i thought that i would catch up up with Nathan and make a date for tonight after school. So when i found him he was getting thing out of his locker. I tapped on his shoulder. He whipped around and quickly said before even looking. "I WILL NOT LET YOU KEEP ME FROM DATING STARFIRE." When he realized it was me he suddenly apologized. "No it's ok" i said. "But who doesn't want you to date me?" I said with a puzzled face. "You don't want to know." "Nathan, It's my choice to know if someone doesn't want me dating you." I said "It's Robin." He said. "Well he's just doing to get it through that thick skull of his, is that i want to date YOU." I said in a happy ton of voice. "Really? Me? You want to date me?" He said "Of course i do i actually came over here to see if you wanted to go on a date after school." "Well that's GREAT." he said. "See you after school." I said. "See you!" He said as he walked away. Ok Robin is going to get a ear full when i get my hands on him!

**How was that? I will try to write more tomorrow or the next day! It's just really hard soooo close to christmas and getting gift wrapping them. wow!!!**


	6. Lunch time!

**Hey guys-**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

I am so mad at him! i thought. I decided to go out looking for him. I found him leaning on his locker just thinking about whatever stalkers think about. I ran up to him and i said. "How could you tell Nathan i couldn't date him?" "Because he's not right for you." "What? And you are?" I said with an angry tone of voice. He just looked at me with a surprised look on his face. He finally said, "Look, i just have a bad feeling about him." He said "Well i don't!" I said back like a fast flash. "Whatever date who you wanna date. Are we still going to talk after school?" he said. "No i have a date." "Let me guess.... Your going out with pretty boy Nathan aren't you?" he said in a jealous tone. "Yes. i am. maybe we can talk at lunch." I said with a forced smile. "OK!" He said almost to exited. "Just remember this is NOT a date." "In my head it is." He said "Urghh you drive me crazy." I said . He just smiled and walked away .I was so mad at him. But i i USUALLY keep my word so i will talk to him at lunch. Trust me I'm not using Nathan, i really like him but in a way i am using him. I am so afraid that Nathan will see Robin and me at lunch and get angry.

AT LUNCH.

I entered the lunch room and I saw Robin and Nathan sitting at different tables. First Nathan smiled at me and i couldn't help but smile back, then Robin looked up and gave me "THE smile" that every girl would drool over. But i didn't smile back. I decided that i would go to Nathan's table and say that i had to "Break the news to Robin that Nathan and I are going out". So I walked over to his table and as i passed by Robin, he just looked at me like he was just stood up or something. When i got to the table Nathan ...... To be continued.............


	7. The confusing way of understanding

**Hey guys! I would just like to say thanks for the support on my first story! I really APPRECIATE it! I really do!**

**-CJ**

"Hey!"

"Hi!"

"I just wanted to say that i just have to go and break the news to Robin that we are going out." "So that means that i have to sit as his table for a while."

"Just make it s quick as possible."

"I will really try to..." I muttered sorta talking to myself.

So started walking over to Robin who was staring at me with wide eyes, when a hand was placed on my shoulder in order to stop me. I turned around to find Nathan giving me a kiss on the cheek which was meant for Robin to see. Nathan stepped back and glared at Robin who was glaring back when i turned around. Nathan walked to our table and positioned his chair so when i turned my back he would have a picture perfect look at Robin and me talking. (**"Robin and me" was correct grammar because if you said "he would have a picture perfect look at I " That would sound wrong.") **When i got to Robin's table he immediately questioned me about Nathan and why he kissed me. "Because he's going out with me." I snapped. "Well anyway, we have to talk about me watching you." "More like stalking" I muttered.

There was a long pause but i made sure i didn't show that much emotion because i wanted him to feel guilty for "STALKING" me.

He finally looked up and looked into my eyes and tried to make it clear that he was actually....... i hate to say it sorry. He had a childish stare and said" I'm sorry..." "What?"I said in a surprised. "Why do you act all surprised that i apologized?" "Well you don't seem like that kind of guy." I said coldly "Well for you i will be nice, even though your dating "Pretty boy". "Nathan" I corrected "Well I call him "Pretty boy" he said in a stiff voice. "Well _Nathan _has nothing to do with this talk. And i will forgive you if you promise to keep a secret, and if you don't keep this secret i with never talk to you again."

"I promise."

"Ok well Slade was right.... I hesitated

"Right about what?" He said . "Well i can shoot starbolts from my hand and eyes. I whispered so he could here but no one els could.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH THATS A GREAT JOKE you really had me going there!" He said to loudly.

"I knew i wouldn't be able to trust you" I said and then got up starting for Nathan's table.

"WAIT!" "Did you really mean what you said????" "No i would just make something up like that." I said sarcastically he walked over to me "I'm sorry" he whispered in my ear . I turned around and he kissed me. With sorrow and passion i didn't kiss back i pulled away and left him standing in the middle of the cafeteria . I walked over to Nathan's table. He had a really sad face on and i said: he kissed me- before i could finish he kissed me and of corse i kissed back, it made goose bumps on my arms. He broke the kiss and said "I know... It's just that i think he really likes you and if you - This time i stopped him. "Listen i will always like you and if i get involved with Robin then thats my fault i want you to be mad at me if I leave you.

**How was that? I hope it's better! I don't own anything.**


	8. AN

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry it's taking me so long I just need to think of some ideas for what will happen next! Bare with me. I promise it will be out tonight or tomorrow night. **

**Thanks for the comments! **


	9. The date?

**Hey guys,**

**Ok I got what I need to make this chapter..**

So I walked home with Nathan and than he left me so I could get ready for our date. I didn't talk to Robin after he kissed me at lunch. I shuddered at the though of his sweat lips… NO STOP IT! HE IS STALKING YOU STARFIRE! I thought. I walked into my house and went to my room. 'OH HOW I WISH I HAD A MOTHER RIGHT NOW!!!"

It seemed like I shouted with all my might. I started to burst out crying. "Please. Why did you leave me?" I blubbered to myself. "WELL time to pull it together!" I said sniffling and taking a deep breath . You just have to realize that there never ever coming back. I though. So I walked over to my closet and searched for something dressy. On my walk with Nathan he told me we were going to this place called "Tweeds" and it was a fancy place.

I saw this cute Purple knee length v necked dress with spaghetti straps. It looked like if I swirled around in it, it would flow around me. So of course I put that on with strappy high heels . I put on some lavender eye shadow and a bit of pink blush . I also put on some of my favorite peach lip gloss and some black mascara.

I curled my hair and put it into low pig tales. I put a little bit of vanilla perfume on and waited for Nathan.

_**ONE HOUR LATER:**_

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE STOOD ME UP!!" I screamed to nothing again. I can't believe I would get all dressed up for him to stand me up. So I decided to call him and confront him . _**BOOP BOOP BOOP BOOP…….. **__Hello?_

_I knew it was him by the sound of his voice._

"_What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked_

"_Oh yeah sorry something came up."_

"_You better hope it was important!"_

"_Sorry got to go!"_

_He hung up and I was puzzled._


	10. VOTING UPDAT 3

VOTE

DO YOU WANT NATHAN TO BE GOOD OR EVIL?? YOU THE FANS WILL HAVE TO VOTE!

I WILL UPDATE FASTIST IF PEOPLE WILL RATE AND TELL ME IF HE SHOULD BE GOOD OR BAD. I WILL POST WHAT WON WHEN I GET THE RESOLTS!

BAD: 4people

GOOD: 0 people

So far 4 out of 4 people say that they want Nathan to be bad or evil .

So far 0 out of 0 people say that they want Nathan to be good .

The polls will close a little bit earlier : January 17th


	11. VOTING POLLS CLOSED I COULDN'T WAIT!

**You the people who read my story voted! And the winner is NATHAN WILL BE BADDDD! But what do you think he will be bad **_**at? **_**Just wait and see.**

I decided to take a long hot shower to wash away makeup , sweat , perfume , and tears. How do I keep liking the guys who aren't right for me? I noticed that I didn't have anyone to hang out with like a friend who's a girl I got in the shower and washed up. Then when I got out I combed through my hair and put it into a French braid. Then I took off my towel and put on baggy sweat pants that went down to my waist and a pink tank top that kind revealed my breast, but I didn't care because I was alone.

Than I sat down on my bed and decided to do some school work. After an hour I turned out the light laid down and stared at the sealing.

Then I heard something in my room. I looked around the dark room and saw someone move. "YOU BETTER GET OUT OF HERE OR I WILL CALL THE COPS OR I WILL HEART YOU!!" I shouted "*Snicker*" the stranger snickered

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!!" I told the stranger. I got out of bed and I felt tight arms around my waist and I gasped. "GET YOUR HANDS OF ME PERVERT!!!!" I shouted

"It's OK! It's me." The stranger said .

Except it wasn't a stranger it was Robin!

"Robin?" I whispered "HOW DID YOU GET IN?"

"I used to visit you at night didn't I?" He said in a husky voice

"Well you-

He stopped me with his words. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Home work." I explained

"Well how was your date with pretty boy?" He said . I frowned and told him what happened.\

"WHAT?!?!? How could he do that to you?" He said annoyed .

"What do you care?" I sniffled

"You know I care about you!" He said. "Thanks!" I said giving him a peck on the cheek.

We sat down on my bed and talked for hours about school and the class clowns. He said one joke that made me laugh my head of. He laughed with me and with out faces so close together I looked at how utterly _HOT _he looked.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh oh… nothing nothing just thinking about your eyes!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth and gasped.

"I _KNEW _you liked me." he said with a smirk. "I'm sorry if I offended you." I apologized "That's ok! I wont complain about you liking me." He smiled . He leaned in and let our lips meet. I smelled the mint in his breath and I kissed back passionately . He groaned in my mouth and I put my hands around his neck. And he laid me down on the bed so he was pushing down on me putting a small dent in the bed. I

Felt his tough graze across my lips. And I pulled away and said " we shouldn't be doing this right now." "I say it feels right." He said as he kissed my neck which made me moan. It's a good thing it's Saturday tomorrow I thought .

_**IN THE MORNING…………**_

I was in Robins arms when I woke up. He looked so cute when he slept. And NO we didn't have sex!!!! I blushed at my own thought and buried my face in his chest. After we kissed last night I said I didn't want to sleep alone and he stayed.

Suddenly he looked down and saw me staring at him dazed. He smiled .

"Want some breakfast? " he asked

"Sure! What's on the menu?"

"Well I don't know, what do your parents have stoked up?" He asked with a breath taking smile. I frowned "I have eggs and pop tarts ." I said coldly

"What did I say?"

"Oh nothing… Don't worry about it." I said with a forced smile

"Oh…. Ok well lets go to your kitchen."

He got up and held out his hand, I took it and followed him to my kitchen. "You sit at the table and I will make you some eggs."

"Ok!"

RING RING RING !!! It's my cell phone. I looked at it and it was Nathan. "That STUPID LITTLE AHHHRG." So I answered.

_Hello?_

_Hi Star . My sick grandma was in the hospital and I had to go and see her right away!_

_Oh yeah, like I will believe THAT! _I said and hung up my phone

**GASP… What do you think Robin will say? What do you think Star will say? And most important what do you think the eggs will taste like??**


	12. Nice morning!

Hey people!,

**Sparklebluelemon**: You are just going to have to see if Robin and Starfire are going to be together. Yes, Nathan WAS lying!

-robinandstarfireforever

**I am really stoked for this chapter! **

**PS: I spelled "STOCKED" stoked in my last story. Sorry!!**

I put down the phone and I was frozen. Robin put a plate of eggs sunny side up down on my table.. That made me smile.

"What? There just eggs." he asked confused.

"Oh nothing.. I just got off the phone with Nathan and he lied saying that his grandma is sick." I said. I tried examining his face before he answered. His face was angry but happy.

"Standing you up _AND _lying to you?"

"That's the case!" I breathed . I took a bite of eggs and wiped my mouth on my napkin.

"I should go over there and beat that pretty boy up! I have a black belt, he has no chance!" He said very annoyed.

"No you shouldn't beat him up!." I defended I was DEFENDING him? What was I thinking? Maybe I still like him. But I shouldn't , that was stupid !

"YOUR DEFENDING HIM?!?! " He slammed his hand on the table and looked at me with angry eyes.

"I mean how could you do that? After all he put you through?" He said

I started to cry and looked down at my hands. "I'm sorry Robin I didn't mean to defend him" I choked out . "Yeah well…" He sighed .

"I'm really sorry for making you cry." He apologized . He stood me up and put me in his arms. I looked at his face and it was in pain. I frowned at the thought I made him angry with me.

"It's ok Robin!" I said slowly.

"Sooooo… does this mean I'm off the hook for helping slade?" He asked. I thought about it for a while and looked up at his impatient face and finally said. "Maybe… IF you take me out on the town tonight!" I said smiling. I heard the smile on his face and looked up to him grinning . He looked down and kissed my head.

"I had plans with my friends but I'm sure they wont mind saying hi to my girlfriend." His smile got wider at the thought of the word girlfriend .

I smiled at him playfully.

"I said MAYBE. And I'm not your girlfriend!." I said thinking about how I DID want to be his girlfriend.

"Not yet you are." He smiled a devilish smile.

I loved looking at him smile! But I wonder who his friends are.

"Who are your friends?" I asked.

"Well, there just like you….sorta.." I didn't know what he meant by SORTA. "What do you mean?"

"Well they have special powers like you!" He smiled .

"Really? Finally people I can realate to. "They ARE people right?"

"Well sort of I will show you tonight."

"And were are we going?"

"I like to keep you on your toes. So I'm not telling you." He said with a grin

"Fine." I said folding my arms. I combed through my right side of my head with my hand once. I went up to my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"There. I'm on my toes."

"That's not exactly what I meant." He said kissing me. I kissed back and jumped up and he caught me and held on to my legs were I had them wrapped around his waist and my hands around his neck. I could feel his heart racing as well as mine. Our lips molded together so perfectly it made me moan. I loved being in his arms it just mad me feel safe and comfy . I guess even though he umm… WHATCHED me for a while I think I'm in love with him! But we have to talk about my powers .

I pulled away and flew up from his arms watching him to see what he would say. He stayed there with a poker face not letting his emotions come out so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. I knew he wasn't scared or mad I just think he is surprised .

"Wow.. That's really-

"Weird?" I interrupted "Freaky, wrong , horrifying, or _scary _?" I asked.

"No! It's HOT!" He said enthusiastically . I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah.. I know your just saying that to make me feel better." I said as I sat in the air Indian style.

"Would it make you feel better if I said _sexy _instead of _hot?" _He said pulling me down bye the hand and pulling me into a tight hug.

I blushed and smiled.

"Maybe a little." I spoke with a embarrassed tone.

I REALLY like him now! I am really nervous about meeting his friends.

"Are your friends going to … _Like me?" _I asked.

"Of course they will like you ! In fact they will LOVE you. How could no one like you? Your pretty, hot , fun , like sea food , and have a great sense of humor and if no one gets that ,they must have some problem with there brain!" He complemented

"Aww! Sweaty your such a good kiss up!" I said jokingly .

"But I mean it ! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever dated. I want to be your boyfriend because I think….. I think I love you Starfire. I LOVE YOU!!" H stated proudly. I was so happy that he loved me!

"I would love to be your girlfriend! And I love you too!" I said exited . He wiped fake sweat of his forehead and made a *phew* sound with his lips. But I had to tell him about my parents. We pulled away from each other and sat down at my table.

"I DON'T LIVE WITH MY PARENTS!!" We both said at the same time. We both froze and looked at each other frozen.

"You too?" I asked. He nodded.

"I will tell you my story first and then you can tell me your story."

"Yes. I mean ok no I mean.. Just go on." He said struggling

I nodded my head and told him about the story about how my mom and dad left me to live on my own. They just left me to rot in the streets!"

"Wow Star I'm really sorry about your parents." he comforted me. I nodded almost crying but I sucked it up preparing for his story. He told me a story about how his parents died during a circus act. And how he joined Batman and wanted to be a normal boy so he went to school like a normal person. And how he was hired by slade because slade threatened to kill me if he didn't do it.

"Oh my gosh Robin! I'm really sorry about that. Is that why you were your mask? Because you don't want anyone to know who you are?" I asked.

"Yes. Would you like to see my eyes? I trust you more than anyone I have ever known." He asked.

"I would love to see your eyes Robin." I answered.

He took off his mask and sat it down on the table. I looked at his beautiful warm cinnamon colored eyes.

"Wow there gorgeous!" I said looking into his eyes. He smiled and blushed.

"Compared to your emerald eyes there nothing." He said, making me blush.

"Thank you Robin." I thanked.

"Anything for my true love!" He said with a smile. I have a feeling I'm going to be with him for a long time!

**Ok remember to comment! Even if your not a member that's ok! I love you guys!!!!!!!**


	13. Miss

Hey people!,

I am so sorry I have not done anything for a long! I was in NJ for Superbowl. Thanks for reading!

* * *

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked with a warm smile. "Hmmm maybe we can-" I paused.

"What?" He asked. I was planning on keeping him waiting like he would keep me waiting for wherever he was taking me. We were going out to have a picnic.

"I can't tell you. " I said

"Why not?" He asked with a frown.

"Because I like to keep you on your toes." I said mirroring of what he said before.

"Ahhhh." He said as he picked me up and twirled me around in his arms. I chuckled and gave him a big grin.

"Oh star I love you so much." He said with eyes that where full of love. "I love you too." I said as he put me down. But I couldn't help but think of how Nathan said that he used to brake girls hearts and didn't care if there hearts were broken. I didn't bother to ask because I love him and hoped that he would never do that to me.

"What? You seem deep in thought." He asked concerned. I looked up at him and said. "Nothing I was just thinking of what to pack for our little…trip today."

"Oh I see." He said with a award winning smile. I smiled and headed for my room. He started to follow but then I stopped.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I turned around to look at him.

"I am going to get ready for our date and so are you." He then gave me a quick kiss on the lips and asked.

"What should I were?" I knew the park would be casual. "Something casual." I answered. He smiled and walked out my front door and said he'd be right back/ So I waved and headed to my bedroom. I decided to take a shower. After I got out I wrapped a towel around my body and one around my head turban style. After my hair and body was dry, I put on some old jean shorts, pink sleeveless tank top and white tennis shoes. I also put my hair into A loose ponytail. I

I put on some music before I did my makeup. The song was called: Nine in the afternoon by Panic! At the Disco. Perfect song for what I feel for Robin! I put on some eye liner, bronzer , eye shadow and the peach lip gloss that I love so much. I was happy with what I saw. I heard A nock at the door. "Perfect timing." I said to myself.

I went to the door and opened it. It wasn't Robin it was one of those 'cool girls' from school.

"Hi! It's nice to- I started

"Cut the crap! I know you have been going out with MY Robiepoo!" She said. I was shocked on how she said _her Robiepoo. I couldn't believe it! That two timing BASTARD! _

"And you arrrrre?"

"Katy but everyone else calls me Kitten." She said.

"Consider this a warning!" She said then walked to her pink mustang and drove away. Still shocked I closed my door and sat on my couch. 15 minutes went by and I heard a knock at the door. I got up and opened it. There he was with flowers in his hand (Robin).

"Go away." I said and tried to shut the door in his face but he put his hand on the door and pushed it back open.

"Star.. Why would you say that?" He asked like he was _really _confused. I looked away from him.

"You know why! You are dating that Kitten girl!" I shouted.

"How.. How did you know I dated her?" He asked.

"Your little girlfriend came over and told me that you were dating." I stated . I turned around and looked at his face, he was probably just pretending to look confused.

"Star-" He started to say.

"Don't even try to lie." I said numbly

"But if you would just let me explain-

"No! Nathan told me that you broke girls hearts and I don't want to be one of those girls." I said quietly.

His confused face turned into anger.

"WHAT!?!? YOU STILL BELIEVE THAT GUY?!?" He asked angrily. I thought about that when he threw the flowers on the floor.

"IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME AND BELIEVE _HIM _THEN I GEUSS YOU REALLY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME!!" He shouted and marched out my door.

"Of course I care about you Robin." I said to myself. I guess I'm not going to meet his friends.

__

THAT NIGHT:

I decided to go out to A carnival in the town and just get away from all this drama. So I got into my red convertible mustang witch I thought looked ten times better then Kittens pink one.

I put on some music and as I flipped through the channels all I heard was boy songs. Such as:

"Hot n cold"

"Goodbye"

"ignorance" . I turned off the radio and pulled into the parking lot . I walked in and got some cotton candy. I looked at all the kids running around witch made me smile.

I saw a weird green kid , a girl in a cloak some guy who had clothes on head to toe and ROBIN WITH HIS ARM AROUND KITTEN! He looked really drunk and he is WAY to young to be drinking. We met eye contact and he looked really shocked. He started to walk over to me but I just ran away into a crowd of people.

"STAR! I CAN EXPLAIN!! PLEASE COME BACK!" He screamed over the cowed of people. I didn't look back and just ran to my car.

__

SUNDAY:

15 calls from Robin and I didn't answer. After that night I couldn't bare to talk let alone talk to _him._

__

Monday:

Robin gave up calling probably because he would see me in school today. Yet I will not talk to him. I put on t shirt that said: _Good girl gone bad._ And black denim shorts. I let my wavy hair loose. Of course black eyeliner, purple eye shadow, mascara and peach lip gloss. I put on black flip flops and black sun glasses. And then I ran out to my car. I felt pretty and good. I still am deeply in love with Robin but he has obviously moved on and I have to except that. I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of my car.

Even more guys were looking at me then my first day at school. I smiled and walked into school.

"STAR STAR!" I heard Robin shout behind me. I stopped and turned around. I crossed my arms and looked at him. He ran up to me.

"Star I'm really sorry I was drinking and- He started

"You shouldn't have been drinking in the first place ." I said quietly.

"Please Star we need to talk." He pleaded

"Now is not the right time!" I shouted and walked away. I don't know why I'm giving him the cold shoulder but I feel like I have to! After that I ran into I hope that Rob and Star will be together. This chapter was inspired by the song Watcha say by Jason Derulo .


	14. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! What do you think Nathan will say?**

Nathan took a couple steps back. I was really overwhelmed and started to cry.

"Oh my gosh. Star!" He said and rapped his arms around me. I tried to get away because I still knew Robin was staring at me. Nathans grip was to hard to get out of.

"Let *grunt* go!" I said through my teeth.

"No, you need someone to care about you unlike the two timing ass!" He said. I froze in his arms and thought about how only Nathan stood me up but _Robin _was dating another girl. No NO how could I think about that?!?! I love Robin . As soon as Robin saw me freeze he came marching over.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF _MY _GIRLFRIEND!" He yelled and then tour Nathan and me apart. I got knocked to the floor and Nathan only took a step back.

"You better watch it!" Nathan went up to Robin and glared at him. I got up and said.

"Guys please stop. Robin I said we would talk later. Nathan, yes he is a two timing ass but that doesn't mean _you _should tell him what to do!"

"That's right…. I think." Robin said confused. I looked at Nathan.

"She's _not _your girlfriend after she saw you with Katy!" Nathan said. Wait how did he know I saw them together? But before I got to ask that question Robin said something that hurt me.

"It's Kitten." I was shocked. Nathan immediately looked at me.

"How could you?" I said as Nathan wrapped his arms around me again. At that point I really didn't care if Robin saw. He looked over at me and I just said.

"Please maybe we should talk tomorrow. Obviously you still have feelings for her and I can't listen to you right now." I said.

"Star-

"She said she doesn't want to talk to you right now, moron!" Nathan hissed. I got out of Nathans arms and walked to my next class. I could here Nathan and Robin fighting in the background but I didn't look back because I just wanted some peace and quiet.

_**AFTER CLASS:……**_

I went to my locker and found an invitation to a sleepover party tonight after school, at oh my gosh _kittens _house. Ewe! Why would she send an invite to ME? I guess because she has _her __Robiepoo _back. I turned around and saw Kitten and her clique of populars coming over to me.

" HI HI!" Kitten shouted at me waving her arms like crazy. I waved at her, then she was right in front of me.

"So do you want to be one of us?" She asked in her oh so perky tone of voice. I was doing a "Kristen Stewart not wanting to answer look".

"Oh come on!" She pleaded. She pointed to one of the populars.

"YOU! Go and convince her to join us." She said *oops I mean _ordered* ._ Kitten left and the girl looked over to me.

"She is jealous of you that's why she wants you to be one of us." She said.

"It's either this or she makes your life miserable." She explained.

Hmmm she's jealous is she? I guess I have no choice.

"Fine I will join her little group." I said as I left with the girl. I really will hate this!!!!!!!!!!!

_**OUTSIDE OF SCHOOL: (AKA AFTER SCHOOL!)\**_

Kitten and Robin were talking. It looks like they were having a fight and Kitten wasn't having any of it. All of her girls were standing behind her. The girl who helped me before waved for me to come over and stand behind Kitten. I slowly walked over and stood behind Kitten. Robin looked behind Kitten and I gave him a tiny smile. He shoved his way to me.

"Star why are you with Kitten?" He asked surprised.

"Well I can't.. tell you." I told him. But he had a strange look in his eye, an ANGRY look in his eye. He turned to Kitten.

"She will never be one of YOU." He shouted at her and grabbed my hand, then walked away. I didn't look back because I didn't need to, to know that I was being given forced glares and one glare.

"I WILL MAKE HER LIFE HERE MISERBALE IF YOU DO THIS!!!!" She shouted. Robin stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Don't let her make you feel miserable. I will NOT let her do _anything _to you." He told me. I saw a look of warmth and love on his face and in his eyes. I broke the gaze and looked away. Just to let him know that I was still mad at him. His face turned to sad and worry.

"Please Star! I love you! I once went out with Kitten but she was just a pain to be around." He said

"Really? So it's over?" I asked happy. I looked up at him and smiled. He was happy to see my happy.

"Yes really. Do you mind if I drive you ho- I cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised at first but then he really got into it. Still kissing me he lifted me up and depend the kiss. I loved the way he kisses me! I pulled him closer as he started to lick the sides of my jaw line. I pulled him into a hug as he nibbled on my ear.

He pulled away and looked at me.

"I have been waiting for this to happen." He said

Then I heard a scream.

**Thanks for everything!!!!**


	15. hi people

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't written any more o my chapters lately but I have been busy! Lol I know you want your stories and you want them NOW! Haha So I will try to keep up with u fast readers. **

**-Chloe**

I looked behind me and I saw Nathan. He was pushing people away through a crowd of people and he looked angry !!!! I leaned back into Robin then he put his arms around me tightly so that I wouldn't be able to get hurt. Nathan ripped me from Robins arms and held me tight to him. I tried to get away but he wouldn't move.

"She will never be with you! I will not let her! She deserves someone BETTER then you! And I'M that guy. !"I was startled by his statement. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and his grip softened. I got out from his arms.

"Nathan, I like you I really do but I just don't think we are going to work out. We can still be friends" I explained. I saw Robin stiffen when I said we could still be friends. I also saw Nathans face turn into hurt and sadness.

"I thought you liked me… I ..I thought you cared about me as much as I care about you." Nathan said with a frown.

"Nathan of course I - I started

"Face it pretty boy! She doesn't so just forget about it!" Robin yelled as he pulled me to his car.

"FINE! I LOVE YOU STARFIRE I WISH YOU WOULD LOVE ME BACK!!" Nathan shouted to me.

I stopped at Robins car.

"Maybe it would be best if I drove home myself ." I said. He looked at me with softened eyes.

"I'm sorry Star-….. Starfire but I guess my jealousy got the better of me." He apologized. I just gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed to my car across the lot.

As I drove home I started crying a little then I stopped.

When I got home I looked on my computer screen and it said:

_**1 new aim message.**_

It was from Nathan. And it said:

_**Y don't you love me? **_I wrote back and hers our convo:

_**Starfire: I do love you!**_

_**Nathan: Then Y r u with that Robin dud?**_

_**Starfire: Because I just am. I'm sorry I hurt u I really am! Can we still B friends?**_

_**Nathan: Ok I would loooove 2 b friends with u ! It's the next best thing to being ur love right?? **_

_**Starfire: No.**_

_**Nathan: **__**L**_

_**Starfire: Being my BEST friend is! So what do u say wanna b Best friends? J**_

_**Nathan: J **_

_**Nathan: Of course! I'm still very hurt though . …… L**_

_**Starfire: Yeah.. Ik but at least we r bff's. lol J**_

_**Nathan: Ummm I g2g my uhh dad is calling me to do chores! I love you….**_

_**Starfire: Ok bye! J Bff's**_

Notice how I didn't respond to that he loves me. I'm glad we are friends though, just nothing more then friends. I frowned, got into my PJ's, brushed my teeth, and hopped into bed. I drifted off to sleep thinking of Robin holding me so close today. But couldn't help to think that I was some how betraying him by making friends with Nathan.

I shook that thought right out of my head and just thought about Robin and how I love him so much and want to be with him forever.

_**THE NEXT AT SCHOOL! (ikr I'm all dramatic )**_

I was wearing A black halter top and white shorts. I had on black flip flops and my black sun glasses. I had light pink eye shadow , black mascara , black eye liner, and the famous peach lip gloss. I also had my crimson red hair loose for I sleep having my up in a pony tale.

When I got into school Robin was waiting at my locker. He smiled at me when I came through the school doors. I smiled back as I walked over to him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Robin asked with his smile fading. I looked at him with loving eyes.

"Of course I'm not!" I said lovingly. His face brightened up a whole lot and took my hand.

"Thank you." He said before putting his hands on my waist and pulling me closer to him. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Do you think I can introduce you to my friends now ? I'm sure they would love to meet you." He asked.

I smiled thinking of meeting his closest friends.

"I would love to meet your friends Robin." I answered happily.

He gave me the biggest grin I have ever seen.

"I'm so happy." He whispered into my ear.

**OMG! Isn't this awesome! ?!?!? Lol I'm so pissed at myself for not updating sooner! So for a treat you will get another chapter WAY sooner!!!**


	16. I looove the sun

**Hey people!,**

**This is your treat!! EEP! YAY YOU GOT THE EMAIL AND YOUR SOOO HAPPY! ( well I hope your happy.)**

"Robin?" I said

"Yes dear?" Robin said sweetly.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"I tooold you we are going to hang out with my friends! Soon to be ours." He answered

"Yes I knooow that. But I mean _where _are we going? Because I can't see a thing with this blind fold on." I told him.

Robin had me in his car with a blind fold on.

"Ohhh. Now I get it. But I still wont tell you. I like to keep you on your toes remember?" He said. I could just here the smirk. I pouted.

"Oh all right…." I huffed.

_**15 MINUTES LATER!!!!!**_

"We're here!" He said enthusiastically. I was so exited!!! I heard him open my car door. He picked me up and smoothly put me down.

"Can I take the blind fold off now?" I asked. He chuckled then pulled off my blind fold.

I gasped. It was our local beach. The sun was shining more then ever and I could smell the mist of the ocean. It was beautiful !! I turned to Robin and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you Robin. But I didn't bring a bathing suit." I told him kind of worried. He gave me a devilish smile which I seem to get a lot.

"No need to worry. I got it covered." He said as he took a shopping bag out of the trunk of his car. Then he pulled out a pale pink bikini. The top looked kind of like a bra. (You know it was a bathing suit not a bra. It just looked like a bra.) And the bottoms were a little short but not to short.

"Well I guess you DO have that covered." I said smiling.

He gave me a famous Robin smile then blush.

"Yeah, I thought that you maybe would like it." He said shyly as Robin looked down at his flip flops. I smiled then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Now lets go meet those friends I've heard so much about." I gave him a smile. The redness faded from his cheeks. And he smiled.

"Remember, The girl in the purple hoodie is Raven, the one who is green is Beast boy, the one who is covered up by close is Cyborg, and the one who had red hair and looks at himself in the mirror a lot it _speedy._" He said speedy's name with venom. Oh well, I don't want to be rude and ask why he doesn't like speedy. So I just gave him a reassuring nod. Then we laced our hands together and started walking to the sand and water.

When we got there no one was there yet. So we found a spot were we could put our towels.

Then I told Robin I wanted to go get a surfing session in.

"_you _surf?" He exclaimed

"Don't sound so surprised! And yes _I _do surf." I told him. He smirked.

"Lets just see about that." He said playfully as he crossed his arms.

"Sure no problem." I said easily. I turned and looked at all the big waves. They just looked so so awesome!!!! I am stoked to get out there!

"Give me my bathing suit….. Annnnnd I think I need money to rent A board." I said enthusiastically. He looked at me and smiled. Then gave me my bathing suit and some money.

"Your eyes lit up when you looked at those waves. I just might have to me jealous." He said.

I smiled at him.

"I love surfing. But there's no need to get jealous over some waves." I playfully told him.

Then I headed over to the bathrooms.

_**AFTER SHE GOT OUT OF THE BATHROOM AND GOT A SURF BOARD….. (LOL I SOUND SO WEIRD)**_

When I started walking back to Robin I saw a lot of guys looking at me. Then I pulled out my black glasses and kept walking with a white surf board with pink flames under my arm. The wind was blowing through my hair and I know I look good. When I reached Robin he was practically drooling.

"Ready for me to show you what a _real _surfer looks like?" I asked. He just nodded.

I ran out to the water and showed my stuff as the wind and salty water blew threw my hair.

**AFTER THAT AWESOME SURF SESSION…….. (There I go again)**

I got out of the water and looked at Robin who was wide eyed.

"And _that's _what a real surfer looks like." I said breathless.

"WOW!!!" He shouted. I smiled.

"I think I'm going to sit on that bench over there. Do you wanna come?" I asked as I pointed to a bench.

"sure!' He said. We walked over to a bench and he sat at the far right and I sat next to him wich was the middle.

"Great," Robin said sarcastically. " Speedy's coming over"

I saw a boy dressed in black walking toward us, his hands in his pockets. His shaggy red bangs hung in his face.

"What a low life." Robin muttered.

Speedy was good looking, but there was something strange and foreboding about him. His eyes were so blue they seemed luminescent. Her body thrummed, alert and watchful, as if something portentous was about to happen.

"Hey Robin." Speedy stared at me as if waiting for a introduction. He sat down next to me. His body pressed against hers.

"I'm Speedy." he said. His gaze lingered over my body as if I had invited him to look and take all the time in the world. His blue eyes made me wish I had worn jeans and a turtleneck.

I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes.

"My face is up here." I spoke with deliberate venom in my voice.

Speedy looked in her eyes and smiled with one side of his mouth. He seemed to enjoy her reaction.

Robin stood. "Come on Starfire , we have to go take a walk" Was he jealous?

"I was just saying hi." Speedy grinned as if Robin's jealousy fed some need in him.

Robin walked quickly and gave a scowl. I got up and walked after him.

**Oooooooooo. Enjoyed your treat? I hope so! Don't worry, Robin isn't mad at starfire. And she will meet everyone else soon! ****J**


	17. I looove the sun prt 2

**Hey,**

**New rule: Please leave five or more comments on my chapters then I will update! ^_^ The faster you leave comments the faster I will update!!! **

**-Chlo5e ( **_**Psssssst….**_**The five is silent..) **

_**ROBIN AND STARFIRE WALKING ON THE BEACH! **_(I didn't want to say "Starfire and Robin's POV" because I would have to follow up on some one else and I can't right now.)

Robin and I were walking down the beach , he was walking a little to fast with that scowl on his face.

"Robin? Is everything ok?" I asked in a calm yet concerned voice.

His face softened and he stopped walking and looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry. Speedy just makes me so," His face hardened "Frustrated …" He said.

He looked down at his feat and took my hand as he looked back up. I knew that he was jealous before and I wanted to let him know I wouldn't cheat on him!

"Robin it's ok, I know what it feels like to be jealous . And it doesn't feel so hot." I confessed.

His posture relaxed and pulled me to his chest.

"Since when have _you _been jealous?" He asked playfully. "for me…" He added.

I pretended to think.

"Well when Kitten claimed you were her boyfriend and when random girls stare at you all the time." I said as I motioned to a girl with a one piece bathing suit. I looked up at him to see if he was looking at her but he wasn't.

"You're the only one I notice." He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

I kissed him back with passion. His hand was on the small of my back and I had my arms resting on his shoulders.

"Ehhhem. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, but we couldn't find you guys." someone said behind us.

I pulled away from Robin noticing he had no idea that someone was right behind us. We both looked at the girl. I would think she was Raven because she was in the purple hoodie that Robin said she would have. With the hoodie she had on some jean shorts with flip flops.

"Hi my name is Raven." He said extending her hand. I shook it and said.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Starfire." I smiled as she started smiling back.

"I know. Robin wouldn't shut up about you." She said kind of annoyed about how many times she has heard about me.

I smiled at Robin and he blushed.

"Lets go meet the gang." Raven smiled as she turned around and started walking towards were mine and Robins towels were.

When we got there I saw the same people that I saw at the carnival, **the one who is green is Beast boy and the one who is covered up by clothes is Cyborg.** I remembered Robin telling me. I introduced myself and they looked pleased.

Speedy was sitting by himself looking out at the water. I kind of felt bad for him.. I mean maybe he just wanted attention and tried to get so by being a jerk. I turned to Robin.

"Robin may I go talk to speedy for a minute?" I asked hopefully.

His face turned into worry.

"Why?!?! I mean I can't do anything to stop you but.. WHY?" he asked angrily.

"Because I want to know if I can get him to be less of a jerk around us." I told him.

"Alright but I am going to keep a close eye on you both, just put your cover up on please you look a little _too _hot for a talk." He forced a smile.

"Ok thanks baby!" I said as I gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

I grabbed my cover up and put it on. It was A Caribbean blue halter dress but with a not to low scoop neck.

And so I sat down next to speedy.

**Sorry for it being so short but I kind of wanted to leave you with a little cliff hanger.**

**Remember our new rule! Ok I love you guys soo much!!!**

**:-D **


	18. I looove the sun prt 3

**Hey guys,**

**REALLY? I have a good Idea if you guys don't comment at least 5 times I will kidnap RICHARD. MUAHAHAAHAH. **

"**Please, please, please do what she says. She means it!" **

"**SHUTUP RICHARD!!! AND STOP STRUGGLING YOU LOOK LIKE YOUR SOME SORT OF WORM!"**

"**But you tied me up! I WANT TO SEE KORI!"**

_I grabbed my cover up and put it on. It was A Caribbean blue halter dress but with a not to low scoop neck._

_And so I sat down next to speedy.___

. .

"Hey." I put a grin on my face as he looked out on the water.

"Sup, you come over here to flirt honey?" He said turning to me.

I tried to ignore that comment.

"No, why don't you just cut the act?" I said annoyed. I'm sure if Robin was really '_Keeping an eye' _on us he would have been happy that I wasn't flirting.

Speedy looked down at the sand.

"What act?" I think he was talking to myself more then me. I just stared at him.

"You know if you just be yourself people might-" I stopped myself.

He looked up at me. His face looked pained and pale.

"Like me?" his voice was strained finishing my sentence. I tried to think of a answer.

"Don't even try to make up some lame excuse, that I can be better , or can _change_." He frowned.

I was shocked of what he said.

"Forget this I'm outa here!" He said as he got up and walked to the parking lot.

I just sat there. The sun was going down when Robin sat down next to me.

"Why did he storm off?" He looked at me.

I rested me head on his shoulder and looked at the orange, pink , purple, and blue sky.

*_sigh* _

"I don't know, I think he has problems with something." I really meant he has problems. Not in a mean way but I meant problems with his life.

Robin kissed my head. And I rested my head on his shoulder.

"He sure _does _have problems." He said in my hair. I felt him smirk.

I grinned.

"Everyone left." He said. I thought it was quiet. I wonder why they left.

"Wondering why they left?" He asked. WOW he's like a mind reader!

"Yes I was!" I smiled.

He chuckled. "Turn around." He said in a mysterious sexy voice.

I Got up from his shoulder, stood up, and turned around.

I gasped. "Wow Robin this is amazing.

Laid out on the sand was a picnic blanket, picnic basket, rose peddles strewed across the blanket, and candles stuck in the sand around the blanket. It was so lovely! (Could I have said "blanket" any more?)

I ran up to Robin and gave him a powerful kiss. He pulled me closer to him. I felt him graze his tough across my lips as if waiting for a entrance. I opened up to find his slick tough explore my mouth.

And once he was done exploring my mouth I explored his. I breathed in his musky sent which made me warm from head to toe. Everything went grey and I even forgot were I was. It was just me and him ,alone, happy, smiling, and kissing.

I intertwined my fingers in his soft jet black hair. As we kissed I felt his hands on my waist. Then he slowly pulled away. We rested our foreheads together and smiled.

"So what's for dinner?" I said with a un steady breath because the lack of air. His smile became wider.

"Well just look for yourself." He said with a husky voice. So hand and hand we walked to the blanket.

"**PLEASE COMMENT! I WANT TO SEE KORI SOOO BADLY!! I …I…. miss her."**

"**MUAHHAHAHAHA The only chance of you seeing her again is it the people will comment .**

* * *

**Ok so for Richards sake comment. Also I call him Richard because he acts Robin in the story. Anyway, remember only 5.**


	19. The end of everything :

Please don't kill me, but I am not going to continue this story anymore. :/ I realized that there were too many errors and too many mistakes that I couldn't continue. I'm really sorry about this.

The up side:

I will write another story, but it will be different. I don't know what it will be about yet but I will think as fast as I can. (:

I love you all and hope I'm not hated!

-robinandstarfireforever (RASF)


End file.
